My President Is A Maid
by KrezziCupcake
Summary: So umm this is a cover of kaichou wa maid sama . I just put it into total drama form. Gwen Evans is student council president. She may seem perfect but she has a secret. She's poor and works as a maid to support her family. One day Duncan Hues spots her at work in her maid outfit. I suck at summaries so just read to find out more. :P


Chapter 1

My President Is A Maid!

Gwen's POV

"Can you please fix your appearances?" I asked them exasperated. I walked over to them. I smoothed Josh's hair, buttoned David's shirt and fastened Jake's belt. "There. You can enter now. Remember, I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I'll get replaced if I don't."

-In the student council room-

"Hey Cody, did you manage to complete that guide?" "Uhhh… prez is this really necessary? The student guide book." he asked. I sighed. "Well of course it's necessary. If we don't enforce it the boys will start slacking off again." I replied in a laid back tone. It's only been a few years since we became a coed school. Since it used to be an all-male school, 80% of the school comprises of guys. And in the midst of that I'm the first female to become student council president. Now that I stand in this position I won't let the boys do whatever they please. So far I've seen the boys doing some pretty disturbing things whilst all the females can do is watch in horror. So I worked hard in order to change the situation. I did everything I could and so I gained the teachers' trust and obtained my current status as student council president.

-In the halls-

"Hey, C'mon I'm only asking for your help. It's just cleaning duty. Can't you take over?" "B-But I have something I really need to attend to and-""C'mon just for today." "Do your own chores." I said quite firmly. "You again Gwen?" he asked in an irritated manner. "That's what I should be saying. Didn't I tell you change your appearance? " I sighed. "You're off the hook for now but try looking more decent tomorrow." I walked away. Another problem was nearby. I came across a raven haired girl crying, standing in front of none other than Duncan Hues. "Duncan what are you doing?" I asked him. "Not much. Just casually rejecting another confession." He replied coolly. "Can you please try to be more careful with your words? I swear, if you make another girl cry again I'm gonna murder you." "Now how many times has she told me that?" he mumbled.

-After school-

Guys who make girls cry, I hate them. Whilst opening the gates to my house the screws loosened and they fell to the ground. "Both this time? It's gonna be expensive to repair these." "I'm back" I said whilst entering the house. As I was about to walk up the stairs my foot crashed into the ground. Apparently there was a hole there and my little sister Suzie decided to cover it with newspaper. "Oh. You're back" she said innocently. "Yea. How'd that hole get there?" "Oh. I was just walking and fell into it a little while ago. The flooring seems to be giving away." She said looking worried. "And you decided the best way to fix it was to cover it with newspaper?" "Yea. Why?" she asked, completely clueless. "Did you hurt yourself?" "Nope. I'm perfectly fine." She said while shaking her leg up and down, throwing her foot into yet another hole. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

-Later-

"Mom, I'm home." I said to my mom while opening the kitchen door. "Welcome back, Gwen." She was cooking a soup of some kind. "You worked overtime at the hospital last night, right? You shouldn't be overworking yourself." "Don't worry. I can't put the entire burden on you. As your mother I must also do my part." She said in her soothing voice. "If only dad didn't disappear and leave us in all this debt…" Suzie suddenly said. "Don't say unnecessary things." I scolded her. "Sorry. By the way the manager from your part time work called just now. One of the girls couldn't make it so she was asking if you could replace her. "Then I have to go now!" I said hurriedly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Gosh, I almost fell into that hole again! Mom, please rest a little while I'm gone. Bye!" I shouted while running out the door.

At The Maid Café

"Welcome back masters!" the three of us said in unison. The manager pulled me aside. "I'm sorry for calling you here so suddenly." She said. "That's fine. I actually needed the extra money." I replied. A customer then asked me to serve him so I attended to him. "One omelet rice please." He said. "One omelet rice coming right up master!" I smiled at him then curtsied.

2 hours later

I just can't seem to get used to this. I don't have enough time for student council work and even if the job pays good money it's too time consuming. I emptied the trash and then turned to go back inside. Just then Duncan walked by. "Prez?" he asked surprised. "Uhh… um…" I ran back into the café. I'm screwed. Screwed like a bag of fresh potatoes. This was definitely going to spread around the school. All my efforts will go to waste if they found out I'm a maid. I sat in a chair sulking. The manager came in. "Gwen, are you alright?" she asked me. "Oh my gosh, you look terrible! Go home and get some rest." "O-ok" I replied. I went into the changing room and changed into my regular clothes. A grey hoodie, black baggy jeans, and some black converses. I left the café, exiting through the back door. "Oh you're back to normal" Said Duncan. "What is it? What do you want?" I asked him. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that the president was actually the maid I saw a while ago. Why are you working part time here?" he asked. "Gwen, who is this? Is he your boyfriend? Who knew you had such good taste? Are you two going out?" my nosy co-worker asked. Ugh. She came outside only so she could mind my business. "Let's talk somewhere else." I pulled Duncan's hand and dragged him away.

-After a few minutes of explaining-

"Your family circumstances huh? That's really tough on you." he said in an apologetic tone. "Yea. You won't tell anyone about this right?" "Why would I?" he answered, while looking up at night sky. No matter what he did I wouldn't let this affect my status as president. I just wouldn't.

A few days later

Three days have passed since then. Everything's fine but I keep reacting to every mention of the word "maid". It's shocking no one has found out about it yet. Was he actually going to keep this a secret or was he just going to tease me now, and then just blackmail me later? My thoughts were interrupted when my best friends Bridgette and LeShawna called me in the hall. "Oh hey guys!" I waved at them. "You seem worried" Said Bridgette. "You okay gurl?" LeShawna asked. "Oh yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking" "Oh good because I have a favor to ask" Bridgette said excitedly. "Oh ok. What is it?" She led me outside, next to the stairs of the club room. "The boxing club's materials are in the way and we can't get upstairs." I carried all of it on my back and dropped it in front of the boxing club's room causing a loud noise. They opened the door immediately to find out what it was. "Clean up after yourselves next time" I said while walking away. "Thanks for letting us off the hook!" one of the members exclaimed. "Do it again and it won't be that easy." I said, giving them one of my famous death glares. They immediately picked up their things and walked away. "Oh my gosh Gwen you're so cool!" Bridgette yelped. "You didn't need to scare them like that" LeShawna warned. I giggled. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself." "Huh? Is Duncan looking over here?" Bridgette asked turning to the side. I turned to the direction she was facing. "W-What are you looking at?!" Without a word he turned around and left. Bridgette sighed. "Huh? Since when did you start liking him?" LeShawna asked her. "I don't like him, he's just cool. Besides he's totally for Gwen anyway!" "What?! I do not like Duncan. Where'd you get that from?" "Well I mean look at the way he was staring at you! You don't find that in every random guy! Plus it looks like he lost interest in girls because he's so popular. He would only look at you that way if he likes you." "Whatever you say Bridgette" I patted her head. She can get so random with her thoughts sometimes. The bell rang. "Let's get back to class we don't want to be late." I ran back to class; Bridgette and LeShawna following.

After school at the Maid Café

"Huh? Why are you here?!" I asked surprised to see Duncan enter the front door of the café. Is he trying to tease me more? I watched in horror as all the girls swooned over him. But I wasn't going to go completely ballistic on him. He was only taunting me. Instead I was just going to play along. "Welcome back master!" I greeted. There was a long pause and then he did something that totally pissed me off. He started laughing. He soon got over it though and ordered a coffee. "Sorry for the wait" I apologized to him and walked away. His gaze followed me until I was out of sight.

"Hey is that your boyfriend or something? He's been staring at you for a while now. I saw him here at night a few days ago. Was he waiting for you?" My manager was nosier than my other co-workers. She asked question upon question and noticing that I didn't answer any one of them she gave up.

The Next Day

God this guy is getting to me. Just staring at me for one hour while sipping on a cup of coffee, that dude has balls! Just don't let it get to you Gwen. I should just calm down.

Duncan's P.O.V

Damn. She was a babe. Sure she was a bit bossy but she wasn't anything like Courtney. She was more of a laid back kind of president. She only tells you these things because she has to. But Courtney on the hand, was well, the exact opposite. She wouldn't just do it because she had to. You see, she would shout at you, order you to do stuff for her, bitch at you 24/7 non-stop and after all that- ok I'm getting a bit carried away but the point is Gwen is nothing like her. Thank god she beat Courtney out for the role of president.

_**So I'mma try to make it interesting by stopping here? Anyways rate it. Tell me how I did? It will be very helpful. Have a nice day/night. Byziez! xxx**_


End file.
